


Die Drei Fragezeichen und der letzte Fall

by apicturewithasmile



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: 300 Jahre nachdem ich es geschrieben habe, Alcohol, Blood, Gen, Weapons, außerdem Angst und Streit und Versöhnung, hach wie schön, look at me finally publishing this, minor flirting because Bob Andrews is just being his flirty self
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicturewithasmile/pseuds/apicturewithasmile
Summary: Seit 15 Jahren haben Justus und Bob kein Wort miteinander geredet, doch als ein alter Fall wieder ins Rollen gerät, müssen sie sich endlich versöhnen, um einen Mörder zu schnappen.





	1. Teil 1

Bob versuchte, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er interviewt wurde, und er würde gerne professionell und abgeklärt wirken, aber noch nie war er Gast in einer Live Show im Fernsehen.

„Einfach tief durchatmen“, sagte Rachel Kensington, die Moderatorin der Sendung. „In zwei Minuten gehen wir auf Sendung. Erzähl einfach alles so, wie wir es vorher besprochen haben. Ich bin sicher, die Leute werden dich mögen.“

Bob brachte nur ein dünnes Lächeln als Antwort heraus. Er hatte weniger Angst vor Rachels Fragen – auf die hatte er sich schließlich vorbereiten können – als vor denen der Zuschauer im Studio. Der Grund für seinen Fernsehauftritt war das Erscheinen seines zweiten Buches. Während seine erste Reportage vor gut fünf Jahren weitestgehend unbeachtet in den Regalen der Buchhandlungen verstaubte, landete sein neues Buch sofort auf diversen Bestsellerlisten. Mit dem Erfolg kamen also auch etliche Einladungen zu Radio- und Fernsehshows.

„Wir gehen auf Sendung in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6.“ Der Produktionsassistent zählte die restlichen Zahlen nur noch an seinen Fingern herab und verschwand dann mit einer schnellen duckenden Bewegung hinter der Armada aus Kameramännern und Kabelträgern, die sich zwischen Bühne und Publikum aufgereiht hatten. Das Publikum applaudierte auf Kommando und Rachel wand sich von Bob ab und schaute in die Kamera.

„Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu der heutigen Ausgabe von _Kensington Tonight_. Mein Name ist Rachel Kensington und mein Gast diese Woche ist der Journalist und Buchautor Robert Andrews.“

Erneuter Applaus des Publikums, Bob nickte lächelnd in die Kamera. Mittelschwere Panik machte sich in ihm breit und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, seine Handflächen an seiner Hose abzuwischen – möglichst unauffällig.

„Robert, vielen Dank, dass du heute hier bist“, sagte Rachel und drehte sich wieder zu ihm.

„Danke, dass ich hier sein darf.“

„Letzten Monat erschien dein Buch ‚Die Wall-Street-Lüge‘, darin deckst du die Machenschaften und korrupten Geldgeschäfte mehrerer namhafter Aktienmakler auf. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe das Buch in zwei Tagen verschlungen. Wie lange hast du denn daran gearbeitet?“

Bob streckte sich und verlagerte sein Gewicht in dem weichen Studiosessel, in dem er kleiner aussah, als er tatsächlich war. Einmal tief einatmen, dann hatte er seine Stimme gefunden. „Nun ja, Rachel, die reine Schreibzeit betrug circa sechs Monate, aber die Recherchen…“ Er machte eine Pause und gab vor, überlegen zu müssen, dabei wusste er die Antwort schon ganz genau. „...die Recherchen dauerten fast drei Jahre.“

„Das klingt nach ziemlich intensiver Arbeit. Wie hast du denn überhaupt erst Wind von der Sache bekommen?“

„Ich war dieser Story schon sehr lange auf der Spur, seit ich angefangen hatte für die New York Times zu schreiben, aber hatte lange keine ausreichenden und handfesten Beweise. Vor gut drei Jahren war ich dann, naja, sagen wir: zur richtigen Zeit auf der richtigen Party. Ich wäre an dem Abend fast zu Hause geblieben, ließ mich dann aber doch von einem Freund überreden. Zum Glück, denn dort traf ich meine spätere Kontaktperson, die mir einige hilfreiche Informationen hat zukommen lassen.“

„Darf man fragen, wer diese Person ist?“, sagte Rachel. „In deinem Buch ist da ja nur von einem anonymen Tippgeber die Rede…“

„Fragen darfst du, aber ich werde dir keine Antwort geben“, sagte Bob mit einem leisen Lachen. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe dieser Person versprochen, ihren Namen aus der Öffentlichkeit rauszuhalten.“

„Na gut, aber immerhin hat es sich gelohnt, die Party zu besuchen.“

„Beruflich auf jeden Fall“, sagte Bob, „aber der DJ war ziemlich lahm, ich bin dann recht früh wieder nach Hause gegangen.“

Nun endlich ein paar Lacher aus dem Publikum und auch Rachel konnte sich ein zartes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Die nächsten zehn Minuten unterhielten sie sich vor allem über sein Buch bis sich Rachel wieder dem Publikum zuwandte. „Nun haben wir noch ein wenig Zeit für ein paar Fragen aus dem Publikum.“ Ihr Blick schweifte suchend über die Reihen der circa einhundert Studiogäste, welche nun heller erleuchtet wurden, so dass Bob sie auch zum ersten Mal richtig wahrnehmen konnte. „Ja, bitte, der junge Mann im grünen Hemd hier vorne. Wie heißen Sie?“

Der Produktionsassistent reichte dem Mann ein Mikrophon. „Hallo. Ich bin Steve aus Brooklyn.“

„Hallo Steve aus Brooklyn“, sagte Bob.

„Steve, welche Frage haben Sie an Robert?“, fragte die Moderatorin.

„Ja, also ich wollte wissen, also… stimmt es, dass Sie in Ihrer Jugend schon Kriminalfälle gelöst haben?“

Bob verstummte.

„Sie sind doch _der_ Bob Andrews vom Detektivbüro Die Drei Fragezeichen, oder nicht?“ Der Mann zog eine alte zerknitterte Visitenkarte aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt sie vor sich. „Meine Freundin kommt nämlich aus Rocky Beach und meinte, ich soll Sie unbedingt fragen, ob Sie das sind.“

„Was steht denn da drauf?“, fragte Rachel und ließ sich die Karte reichen. Sie schaute sie sich kurz an und las dann vor:

 

**Die drei Detektive**   
**???**   
**Wir übernehmen jeden Fall.**

**Erster Detektiv: Justus Jonas**   
**Zweiter Detektiv: Peter Shaw**   
**Recherchen und Archiv: Bob Andrews**

 

Bob spürte die erwartungsvollen Blicke von den rund einhundert Zuschauern im Studio, von Rachel, dem Produktionsassistenten, dem restlichen Studiopersonal. Er hatte beinahe das Gefühl, die Zuschauer zu Hause starrten ihn auch durch ihre Fernseher hindurch an.

„Robert? Möchtest du uns nicht mehr darüber erzählen?“, fragte Rachel mit sehr sanfter Stimme.

Räuspernd löste sich Bob aus seiner Schockstarre. „Ja. Nein. Also… ja, das stimmt schon, ich bin _der_ Bob Andrews, aber das ist ja nun wirklich lange her, also… dass überhaupt noch jemand diese Visitenkarten hat. Das war einfach eine… eine kindliche Spinnerei damals. Nichts Ernstes.“ Er versuchte seine Antwort locker und humorvoll zu präsentieren, doch tatsächlich stolperte er über seine eigenen Worte und konnte nicht verbergen, dass ihm die Situation unangenehm war.

Rachel verstand zu seiner Erleichterung, dass er das Thema gerne wechseln wollte, und ging zur nächsten Zuschauerfrage über. Zwei weitere Personen stellten ihm Fragen, zum Glück nicht über seine Vergangenheit, sondern über zukünftige Projekte. Dennoch war er zerstreut und erleichtert, als die Sendung endlich ein Ende nahm.

„Das war es nun für diese Woche bei _Kensington Tonight_. Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und schalten Sie auch nächste Woche wieder ein“, sagte Rachel in offensichtlich einstudierter Art in die Kamera, ihre Körperspannung und das Lächeln haltend bis sie das Zeichen bekam, dass die Übertragung zu Ende war. Ihre Schultern sanken herab und das Lächeln verblasste.

„Tut mir Leid, Robert. Diese eine Frage hat dich ja ganz schön aus dem Konzept gebracht.“

„Mir tut es Leid“, murmelte er. „Das war nicht sehr professionell.“

„Ach was. Du warst trotzdem großartig und das Publikum mochte dich. Du hast wirklich ein Fernsehgesicht, da ist es den Leuten fast egal, was du sagst.“

Ob er diesen Kommentar als Kompliment auffassen konnte, war Bob nicht ganz klar bis zu ihrem nächsten Satz. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich noch auf einen Drink einlade?“

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Bob sehr viel davon gehalten, aber ihm war heute Abend nicht mehr nach Gesellschaft.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, aber ich bin ziemlich müde und – “

„Bitte“, unterbrach ihn Rachel, nun in einem anderen Tonfall, der sehr viel deutlicher nach einem Hilferuf als einem Flirtversuch klang. „Ich muss mit jemandem darüber reden und ich glaube, du kannst mir helfen.“

Bob spürte eine Spannung, die er lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Keine Live Show, kein Platz auf der Beststellerliste, keine noch so skandalöse Enthüllungsstory könnten jemals so aufregend sein wie der Beginn eines neuen Falls.

 

* * *

 

Justus Jonas hatte die halbe Nacht kein Auge zugedrückt. _Eine kindliche Spinnerei. Nichts Ernstes._ Bobs Stimme schwirrte immer noch in seinem Kopf herum. Sie klang älter und rauer als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Seit beinahe fünfzehn Jahren hatten Sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt, aber seit einiger Zeit beobachtete er Bobs Karriere aus der Ferne mit einer paradoxen Mischung aus Missgunst und Hochachtung. Als er erfuhr, dass Bob in _Kensington Tonight_ auftreten würde, hatte er sich bis zur letzten Sekunde fest vorgenommen, nicht einzuschalten, doch schließlich war seine Neugier zu groß.

Als der Studiogast die Frage über Bobs detektivische Vergangenheit stellte, lief es Justus eiskalt den Rücken runter. Das Gefühl wurde er für den restlichen Abend nicht mehr los und so war an erholsamen Schlaf nicht zu denken.

Seit Onkel Titus vor drei Jahren verstorben war, kümmerte sich Justus nahezu allein um den Gebrauchtwarenhandel, denn auch Tante Mathilda war nicht mehr die Jüngste. Als er damals von der Beisetzung nach Hause gekommen war, fand er eine Karte im Briefkasten: „Mein herzliches Beileid. Grüß deine Tante ganz lieb von mir. Bob.“ Wahrscheinlich hatte Peter ihm Bescheid gesagt. Sie redeten zwar so gut wie nie über Bob, aber Justus war sich sicher, dass die beiden zumindest noch flüchtigen Kontakt hatten.

Justus führte ein eher unspektakuläres Dasein und er fragte sich oft, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn es das Detektivbüro noch gäbe, wenn Bob noch da wäre, wenn nicht passiert wäre, was passiert ist. Er war doch erst Mitte 30 und trotzdem fühlte er sich wie ein alter Mann, der ohne viel Aufregung seinem Lebensende entgegenschlich.

Nachdem Bob Rocky Beach verlassen hatte, hatte Justus noch ein paar kleinere Fälle angenommen. Alleine. Peter fand, dass es ohne Bob nicht das Gleiche sei, und Justus musste schnell einsehen, dass er damit Recht hatte. Die lokale Berühmtheit der Drei Fragezeichen geriet bald in Vergessenheit und selbst mit Peter redete er kaum noch über die alten Zeiten. Bei den immer seltener werdenden Gelegenheiten zu denen sie sich sahen, blieb es meistens bei Smalltalk. Eigentlich hatte er so vieles erleben wollen, so viel lernen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, seinen Zug verpasst zu haben. Vor allem konnte und wollte er Tante Mathilda nicht alleine lassen. So blieb er also in Rocky Beach anstatt die Welt zu erkunden; verkaufte Schrott anstatt Rätsel zu lösen. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte er in all seiner Frustration eine gewisse vertraute Bequemlichkeit gefunden, aus der er nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft heraus kam, egal wie sehr er gewollt hätte.

 

Mit tiefen Augenringen machte Justus sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg zum Supermarkt, um für seine Tante einige Erledigungen zu machen. Er war gerade wieder in seine Gedanken an Bobs Interview vertieft, als Peter plötzlich neben ihm am Käseregal stand. Er hatte eine Packung Saft unter den Arm geklemmt und hielt ein Sandwich in der Hand.

„Hast du Tomaten auf den Ohren, Justus?“, fragte Peter. „Ich hab dich dreimal gerufen.“

„Oh, hallo. Tut mir leid, ich hab schlecht geschlafen.“

„Ja, das sieht man. Was war los?“

Justus griff nach einer Packung Camembert, Mathildas Lieblingssorte, und schob seinen Einkaufswagen weiter. Peter folgte ihm.

„Hast du’s nicht gesehen?“, fragte Justus und ging damit nur indirekt auf Peters Frage ein.

„Was?“

„Na… sein Interview.“

„Weißt du, es passiert nichts Schlimmes, wenn du seinen Namen aussprichst“, bemerkte Peter augenrollend. „Und nein, ich hab _Bobs_ Interview nicht gesehen. Gestern war Elternabend. War’s denn gut?“

Justus seufzte abfällig. „Gut? Kindliche Spinnerei! So hat er uns genannt. Wir sind für ihn nur eine kindliche Spinnerei gewesen.“ Justus merkte zu spät, dass er lauter geworden war und einige andere Kunden sowie die Dame von der Fleischtheke nun zu ihm und Peter hinüber schauten.

„Okay...“, antwortete Peter zögernd. „Bist du sicher, dass er das so gemeint hat?“

„Wie soll er das denn sonst gemeint haben? Fällt dir da etwa eine andere Interpretation ein?! Nur zu, ich höre!“

„Hey, es gibt keinen Grund auf _mich_ sauer zu sein!“

Justus holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen für einige Sekunden und schaute Peter dann wieder an. „Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid.“

„Schon gut. Magst du heute Abend auf ein Bier rumkommen?“, fragte Peter. „Dann können wir da in Ruhe drüber reden.“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, was es da noch zu reden gibt.“

„Jede Menge, so wie es aussieht. Um sieben Uhr bei mir. Keine Widerrede!“ Peter hatte sich schon abgewandt und lief Richtung Kasse als er noch, ohne sich umzudrehen, hinzufügte: „Du bringst das Bier mit!“

 

* * *

 

Im Gegensatz zu Justus war Peter eigentlich sehr zufrieden mit seinem ruhigen Leben in Rocky Beach. Er hatte einen sicheren Job als Sport- und Erdkundelehrer an der Rocky Beach Highschool und lebte mit Jeffrey und einem vier Jahre alten Golden Retriever namens Mr. Waffles in einem kleinen Haus ganz in der Nähe seiner Eltern, die er regelmäßig besuchte. Er hatte anfänglich mehrfach versucht, Bob und Justus miteinander zu versöhnen, aber die beiden blieben stur und verletzt, und irgendwann hatte Peter keine Lust mehr immer nur zwischen den Stühlen zu sitzen. So hatte er nach all den Jahren zu beiden nur noch ein distanziertes Verhältnis. Er sah Justus hin und wieder zufällig, sie wohnten schließlich immer noch in der gleichen Nachbarschaft. Mit Bob telefonierte er ein paar Mal im Jahr oder es wurde eine gelegentliche Email ausgetauscht. Es war ihm so fast lieber, denn wenigsten wurde er nicht allzu oft daran erinnert, wie sehr er seine beiden besten Freunde vermisste.

 

Als er an diesem Nachmittag von der Schule nach Hause kam, begrüßten Jeffrey und Mr. Waffles ihn schon im Vorgarten. „Hallo schöner Mann“, sagte Jeffrey.

„Hallo, Schatz.“, sagte Peter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wie war dein Tag?“

„Wie immer unspektakulär.“

Die beiden gingen gemeinsam nach drinnen und Peter legte seine Tasche auf den Küchentisch. Ihr Haus war modern eingerichtet, mit großen Fenstern und im Garten hatten sie seit diesem Sommer einen kleinen Pool. Peter hatte es erst für eine alberne Idee gehalten, da sie schließlich nur einige Minuten vom Meer entfernt wohnten, aber nun badete er häufiger darin als Jeffrey. Es war genau das Richtige, um sich nach Feierabend zu entspannen.

„Und dein Tag?“, frage Jeffrey.

"Der war seltsam. Ich hab Justus heute früh getroffen, er war ziemlich aufgewühlt. Er kommt nachher mal vorbei.“

„Lass mich raten: Er hat Bobs Interview gesehen und ist sauer!“, sagte Jeffrey.

„Sag bloß, du hast es gesehen?!“

„Ja. Hab vergessen, dir davon zu erzählen als du gestern nach Hause kamst, sorry.“

„War’s denn wirklich so schlimm, wie Justus meint?“, fragte Peter und war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, dass Justus wahrscheinlich total übertrieb. Wenn Jeffrey schon das Konfliktpotential erkannte, dann musste es ernster sein.

„Naja… ich denke, Bob hat das bestimmt nicht so gemeint wie es rüber kam, aber dass Justus sich darüber aufregt, kann ich verstehen. Guck’s dir am besten selbst an, bevor er kommt.“

 

Justus sah etwas wacher aus als am Morgen, als er mit einem Kasten Bier und einer Tupperdose in der Hand vor Peters Tür stand. „Tante Mathilda hat darauf bestanden, dass ich euch Kirschkuchen mitbringe.“

Peter lachte. „Manche Sachen ändern sich wirklich nie. Danke. Komm rein!“

Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und Peter öffnete wortlos zwei Flaschen und reichte Justus eine davon.

„Ist Jeffrey nicht da?“, fragte Justus.

„Nein. Der trifft sich heute mit seiner Schwester.“

„Hoffentlich nicht meinetwegen?“

„Nein, alles gut“, sagte Peter und nahm einen großen Schluck, gefolgt von Stille. Früher war es so einfach, sich nichts zu sagen; jetzt wurde es von Sekunde zu Sekunde unangenehmer.

Justus brach schließlich das Schweigen. „Hast du’s dir jetzt angeguckt?“

„Ja.“

„Und?“

Peter seufzte. „War schon ziemlich ungeschickt formuliert. Ich glaub aber, er war einfach vor den Kopf gestoßen und hat’s nicht so gemeint.“

„Glaubst du das, ja? Warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach? Ihr habt doch noch Kontakt“, sagte Justus.

„Ja, haben wir, aber ich bin nicht derjenige, der wütend ist.“ Peter stellte sein Bier ab und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Justus, welche aber ausblieb. „Justus, du kannst entweder für den Rest deines Lebens bockig sein oder du meldest dich endlich bei ihm und machst den ersten Schritt!“

Justus, der bis dahin regungslos in seiner Ecke des Sofas gesessen hatte, stand nun auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. „Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, du hast vergessen, dass _er_ es war, der einfach abgehauen ist… nach allem, was passiert ist.“

„Und manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, du hast vergessen, dass du nicht der Einzige bist, der was verloren hat.“

 

* * *

 

„So. Hier können wir in Ruhe reden“, sagte Bob als er die Tür seines Apartments aufschloss. Er wies Rachel den Weg zum Wohnzimmer – auch wenn es eigentlich nicht viele Optionen gab, denn die Wohnung hatte nur ein Zimmer, eine kleine Küche und ein Duschbad, für New Yorker Verhältnisse war sie aber fast geräumig. Er konnte es trotzdem kaum abwarten, dass endlich etwas Geld durch die Buchverkäufe auf sein Konto kommen würde, damit er sich etwas Komfortableres leisten konnte. Zwei Zimmer und ein richtiges Bett wären schon ein großer Fortschritt. Meistens hatte er abends nicht mehr die Muße das Schlafsofa auszuziehen und schlief einfach so auf der Couch, sehr zum Leidwesen seines Rückens. Er fragte sich manchmal, ob er deshalb so gerne flüchtige Übernachtungsbekanntschaften machte – nicht für den Sex, sondern für den erholsameren Schlaf in fremden Betten.

„Verzeih mir das Chaos, ich hab nicht mit Besuch gerechnet“, sagte Bob während er einige Kleidungsstücke und Unterlagen vom Sofa aufsammelte und respektive in seinem Kleiderschrank und auf dem Tisch verschwinden ließ. „Setz dich. Magst du was trinken?“

„Danke. Ein Glas Wasser wäre nett.“

Bob nickte und verschwand in der Küche.

„Eigentlich“, rief Rachel ihm hinterher und wartete bis er wieder im Türrahmen stand und sie erwartungsvoll anschaute. „Eigentlich hätte ich nichts gegen einen Schluck Alkohol einzuwenden.“

„Ist Scotch okay?“

„Perfekt.“

Bob nahm zwei Gläser und die halbvolle Flasche Whisky vom Sideboard und goss ihnen beiden einen ordentlichen Schluck ein, bevor er sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel fallen ließ. „Also… worüber musst du so dringend mit mir reden?“

Rachel zögerte kurz, dann griff sie in ihre Handtasche und holte einen Stapel von insgesamt fünf Briefumschlägen heraus. Auf jedem war in Druckbuchstaben ihr Name geschrieben. Bob nahm den obersten Umschlag und holte einen computergeschriebenen Brief heraus. _Erinnerst du dich noch an Venedig?_ war alles, was darauf stand. Ihn überfiel sofort ein beklemmendes Gefühl von Angst. Als er den nächsten Umschlag öffnete, las er darin wieder nur einen Satz: _Magst du Erbsensuppe?_

Panisch riss er die anderen Umschläge auf und las nacheinander: _Erinnerst du dich an den Haifisch? Erinnerst du dich an die Geburtstagsparty? Erinnerst du dich an die Hexen?_

Er las die Briefe ein zweites Mal und dann ein drittes Mal. Fassungslos über das, was er da vor sich hatte, wurde ihm übel. „Das klingt jetzt vielleicht nach einer komischen Frage, aber… liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du nie in Venedig warst?“

Rachel war überrascht. „Ja, da hast du recht… aber woher –“

„Und du erinnerst dich auch nicht an irgendwelche besonderen Erbsensuppen oder Haifische?“, unterbrach er sie.

„Nein!“, beteuerte Rachel sichtlich ratlos.

Bob atmete tief ein. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Fassung zu behalten und nicht vor Rachel zusammenzubrechen. „Wie wurden dir diese Briefe zugestellt?“

„Die ersten vier kamen ganz normal per Post an meine Privatadresse. Ich dachte erst, das wird vielleicht irgendein komischer Werbegag. Aber dann kam heute wieder einer, diesmal auf anderem Weg. Meine Assistentin brachte mir eine Stunde vor der Sendung einen Strauß Blumen. Der wurde angeblich von einem Fan beim Pförtner abgegeben. Und darin steckte der fünfte Brief.“

Bob wurde kreidebleich und hatte große Mühe, sein Mittagessen bei sich zu behalten. Mit zitternden Händen spülte er den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund mit Whisky runter, wovon ihm aber nur noch zusätzlich schwindelig wurde.

„Das ist noch nicht alles.“ Rachel beugte sich über den Tisch und versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aber Bob starrte immer noch auf die Briefe, die nun vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. „Robert! Seit einigen Wochen sitzt bei jeder Folge dieser komische Typ im Publikum: Glatze, auffälliger Pulli, hustet manchmal oder meldet sich am Ende für Fragen, so als ob er will, dass ich ihn unbedingt bemerke. Heute war er auch da. Das kann doch kein Zufall sein.“

Bob hörte ihr nur noch mit einem Ohr zu. Er musste auch nicht mehr wissen, denn er kannte diese Geschichte schon. Natürlich war das kein Zufall. Alles, was Rachel ihm erzählt hatte, klang eins zu eins wie der letzte Fall der Drei Fragezeichen.


	2. Teil 2

Peter und Justus standen im Foyer des Rocky Beach Theater an einem Stehtisch während Bob ihre Jacken zur Garderobe brachte.

„Warum haben wir uns eigentlich darauf eingelassen mitzukommen?“, fragte Peter genervt und zupfte seinen Hemdkragen zu Recht. „Ich mag grundsätzlich keine Veranstaltungen bei denen man lange Hosen tragen muss. Und dann auch noch Shakespeare? Hätte es nicht irgendwas Moderneres sein können?!“

„Jetzt hör auf zu jammern. Ein bisschen Kultur tut dir auch mal ganz gut“, sagte Justus. „Außerdem hat sich Bob schon die ganze Woche darauf gefreut, also vermies ihm den Abend nicht!“

„Mach ich doch nicht. Er ist ja grad nicht da“, murmelte Peter.

„Versuch einfach etwas weniger gelangweilt zu gucken, okay?“

In diesem Moment merkten die beiden, dass Bob ihnen von der anderen Seite des Foyers signalisierte, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollten. Neben ihm stand eine junge Frau, mit der er sich angeregt unterhielt.

„Ihr müsst Justus und Peter sein!“, rief sie als die beiden sich näherten. „Ich hab viel von euch gehört.“

„Hoffentlich nur Gutes“, sagte Peter.

„Quatsch! Nur das Schlechteste, natürlich“, scherzte Bob. „Das ist Emily. Von ihr haben wir die günstigen Tickets bekommen.“

„Ach richtig, vielen Dank!“, sagte Justus. „Bob hat uns erzählt, dass du hier ein Praktikum machst.“

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich bin hier quasi das Mädchen für alles. Hey, was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch nach der Vorstellung ein bisschen was hinter den Kulissen zeige?“

Nun zeigte sogar Peter größeres Interesse und nickte aufgeregt.

„Klingt spannend“, sagte Bob. „Aber nur, wenn du dann keinen Ärger kriegst.“

„Ach, das ist kein Problem! Wir treffen uns einfach wieder hier nachdem ihr eure Jacken abgeholt habt. Jetzt muss ich aber wieder an die Arbeit. Bis später“, sagte sie und umarmte Bob, der ein bisschen rot wurde, zum Abschied.

Justus und Peter schmunzelten. „Siehst du, Peter! Jetzt wissen wir auch, wieso er unbedingt ins Theater wollte“, flüsterte Justus.

„Von wegen ‚Kultur‘“, flüsterte Peter kichernd zurück.

„Jetzt hört auf zu tuscheln! Es hat schon zweimal geklingelt, lasst uns unsere Plätze suchen“, sagte Bob und ging vor.

 

Nach der Aufführung holte Emily sie wie versprochen im Foyer ab. Sie führte die drei durch den Backstagebereich, erzählte ein paar Anekdoten über das Gebäude und erklärte ihnen, wie der Ablauf während der Vorstellung geregelt ist, damit auf der Bühne alles reibungslos funktioniert. Sie kamen gerade an den Schauspielergarderoben vorbei, als sich die Garderobentür der Hauptdarstellerin öffnete.

„Emily?“

„Ja, Mrs. Douglas?“

„Du hattest doch diesen Blumenstrauß in meine Garderobe gebracht, richtig?“, fragte die Schauspielerin.

„Ja, wieso?“

„Da war so ein komischer Brief drin. Weißt du, von wem der ist?“, fragte sie und hielt einen Umschlag hoch, auf dem in Druckbuchstaben ihr Name stand: Catherine Douglas.

„Nein. Der Strauß und der Brief wurden zusammen am Bühneneingang abgegeben.“

Douglas schaute verwirrt auf den Brief in ihrer Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Entschuldigen Sie!“, sagte Justus und trat einen Schritt vor. „Darf ich fragen, was denn so komisch an diesem Brief ist?“

„Wer seid ihr denn?“, entgegnete Mrs. Douglas schroff und schien die drei erst jetzt zu bemerken.

„Mein Name ist Justus Jonas, das sind meine Freunde Peter Shaw und Bob Andrews.“ Aus seiner Brieftasche holte er eine Visitenkarte, die er ihr reichte. „Vielleicht können wir helfen.“

Sie schaute sich die Karte mit skeptischem Blick an. „Detektive? Seid ihr überhaupt schon volljährig?“

„Wir haben schon einige mysteriöse Fälle lösen können“, sagte Peter und ignorierte ihre zweite Frage.

„Na gut“, sagte sie. „Dann kommt mal rein, ich mag das nicht auf dem Flur besprechen.“

Ihre Garderobe war klein und voller Kostüme und anderer Utensilien. Auf einem Schminktisch standen ein großer Koffer mit Makeup und daneben der Blumenstrauß. Bob schaute sich umgehend die Blumen an, konnte daran aber nichts Auffälliges bemerken. Es waren ganz normale weiße Rosen.

„Darf ich den Brief mal sehen?“, fragte Justus. Er nahm den Brief aus dem Umschlag und las laut vor. _Erinnerst du dich an Venedig?_

„Was war denn in Venedig?“, fragte Justus und schaute sich dabei die Rückseite an, die aber leer war.

„Na nichts.“, sagte sie patzig. „Ich war nie in Venedig.“

Die drei Detektive sahen sich etwas ratlos an. Dieser Brief alleine war nicht genug, um von einem neuen Fall zu sprechen.

„Okay…“, sagte Peter. „Kennen Sie vielleicht jemanden in Venedig?“

Douglas überlegte, aber verneinte dann. „Das ist ja auch nicht alles.“, sagte sie und holte weitere Umschläge aus ihrer Handtasche. „Die wurden mir im Laufe der letzten Tage nach Hause geschickt. An meine Privatadresse. Ich hielt das alles für einen dummen Scherz, aber nun…“

Justus öffnete nacheinander die anderen Umschläge und las sie vor: _Erinnerst du dich an die Erbsensuppe?_ _Erinnerst du dich an den Haifisch? Erinnerst du dich an die Geburtstagsparty?, Erinnerst du dich an die Hexen?_

„Sie haben keine Idee, was all das heißen könnte?“, fragte Bob.

Sie verneinte erneut.

„Fällt Ihnen denn jemand ein, der einen Grund hätte, Ihnen diese Briefe zu schicken?“, fragte Peter.

„Was sein Grund sein könnte, weiß ich nicht, aber da gibt’s diesen komischen Typen, der seit gut einer Woche zu jeder Vorstellung kommt.“ Catherine Douglas erzählte von einem Mann, der in den letzten sechs Vorstellungen jedes Mal mit einem sehr auffälligen roten Pullover in der ersten Reihe saß. Die ersten beiden Male hatte er mehrfach laut gehustet, so als wollte er bewusst auf sich aufmerksam machen. Auch an diesem Abend war er wieder da gewesen.

„Ein Stalker?“, fragte Emily schockiert. „Wie gruselig.“

Justus hielt einen Moment inne und sah sich vorsichtig in ihrer Garderobe um, dann wand er sich wieder Catherine Douglas zu. „Das klingt durchaus verdächtig.“

„Also? Wollt ihr den Fall übernehmen?“

„Ich glaube, das haben wir bereits.“, sagte Justus und schaute hintereinander Peter und Bob an, die ihm beide zunickten.

 

* * *

 

Am selben Abend hatten sie noch mit dem Pförtner und einigen anderen Mitarbeitern des Theaters gesprochen in der Hoffnung, dass irgendjemand den Mann im roten Pulli gesehen hatte. Aber niemand wusste etwas und auch die Blumen mit dem Brief waren scheinbar von einem Lieferservice gebracht worden und nicht von dem mutmaßlichen Stalker selbst. Also beschlossen die drei Detektive, sich am nächsten Mittag in der Zentrale zu treffen und dort zu überlegen, wie die Ermittlungen weitergehen könnten.

Als Bob die Zentrale betrat, fand er Peter und Justus auf die Briefe starrend, die vor ihnen ausgebreitet waren.

„Hallo Kollegen!“, sagte Bob.

„Hast du was herausfinden können?“, fragte Justus. „Du warst doch schon in der Bibliothek, oder nicht?“

„Natürlich war ich da.“, antwortete Bob. „Aber nein, ich habe nichts herausgefunden. Es sei denn es zählen Reiseführer und Kochbücher als Ermittlungsergebnisse.“

„Im Internet hast du auch geschaut?“, fragte Justus.

„Ja, Justus Jonas, ich habe auch im Internet geschaut. Falls du dich erinnerst, bin ich nicht erst seit gestern für die Recherchen zuständig.“, sagte Bob leicht genervt.

Justus schaute wieder stumm auf die Briefe. Er hasste es, wenn sich ihm ein Rätsel nicht sofort erschloss, aber er war davon überzeugt, dass es zwischen den Begriffen, die in den Briefen erwähnt wurden, eine Verbindung geben musste.

„Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Ermittlungen wieder auf diesen seltsamen Zuschauer lenken. Die Begriffe machen einfach keinen Sinn.“, schlug Peter vor. „Ich weiß nämlich wirklich nicht, was Hexen mit Erbsensuppe zu tun haben sollten, und soweit ich weiß, feiern Haie auch nicht ihren Geburtstag.“

„Das sehe ich genauso.“, stimmte Bob ihm zu. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir die Briefe erstmal hintenanstellen und heute Abend diesen Stalker beschatten, falls er wieder in der Vorstellung sitzt.“

„Wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob dieser Mann im Publikum und der Absender der Briefe überhaupt ein und dieselbe Person sind.“, sagte Justus. Er verstand nicht, wie Peter und Bob die Briefe so einfach ignorieren konnten; für ihn waren sie der Kern des ganzen Falls.

„Wir sind uns doch einig, dass es äußerst verdächtig ist, fünfmal hintereinander ins gleiche Theaterstück zu gehen.“, sagte Bob. „Und das ganz _zufällig_ genau dann, wenn die Hauptdarstellerin seltsame Briefe geschickt bekommt.“

„Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass wir die Identität des Briefeschreibers und dessen Motiv enthüllen können, wenn wir dieses Rätsel lösen. Irgendein verbindendes Element _muss_ es geben.“, sagte Justus. „Wir haben es nur noch nicht gefunden.“

Bob ließ sich genervt in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und strich sich mit den Händen durch sein Haar auf der Suche nach einer diplomatischeren Formulierung als das, was ihm als erstes in den Kopf schoss. Aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, war er nicht einverstanden mit Justus‘ Herangehensweise an diesen Fall und konnte seinen Ärger nur schwer zurückhalten. „Für dich ist immer alles ein Rätsel, nicht wahr? Hast du einmal überlegt, dass wir es vielleicht einfach mit einem Verrückten zu tun haben könnten, dessen Hirngespinste keinen Sinn ergeben?“

Justus schnappte nach Luft und brauchte einen Moment bis er reagieren konnte. „Natürlich ist das auch eine Möglichkeit, aber bei unserem derzeitigen Kenntnisstand –“

„Unser derzeitiger Kenntnisstand ist, dass Mrs. Douglas einen Stalker hat, also sollten wir uns vor allem um ihre Sicherheit kümmern und nicht um dein doofes Rätsel, welches wahrscheinlich gar keines ist.“

„Warum bist du denn jetzt so aggressiv?“, fragte Justus. „Warst du überhaupt wirklich in der Bibliothek?“

„Bitte?“

„Ich mein ja nur, normalerweise recherchierst du gründlicher und gibst nicht so schnell auf.“, sagte Justus.

„Ja, es tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn es einfach keinen sinnvollen Zusammenhang zwischen Erbsensuppe und Venedig gibt. Da kann ich jetzt auch nichts dran ändern.“

„Und in letzter Zeit bist du mehr mit irgendwelchen Mädels unterwegs, als dich auf unsere Fälle zu konzentrieren. Zum Beispiel mit dieser Emily.“

Bob war entsetzt von Justus‘ Vorwürfen und verstand nicht, wo diese auf einmal herkamen.  „Ja, meine Güte, ich hab halt noch ein anderes Leben als den ganzen Tag aufm Schrottplatz zu hocken.“, sagte er.

„Gebrauchtwarencenter!“, entgegnete Justus empört.

Beide waren sehr laut geworden und die angespannte Stimmung in der Zentrale übertrug sich nun auch auf Blacky. Der Papagei flatterte in seinem Käfig hin und her und krähte aufgeregt. Das ging Peter nun zu weit. Er richtete sich auf und positionierte sich strategisch zwischen Justus und Bob. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn es interne Streitereien gab, aber meistens war er derjenige, der mit Justus aneinander geriet, und Bob war die schlichtende dritte Partei. „Okay, beruhigt euch mal. Ihr macht Blacky noch Angst.“

Justus und Bob starrten beide in die Luft. Keiner wollte sich entschuldigen. Nach einer langen Stille stand Bob schließlich auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen. „Macht, was ihr wollt, aber ich werde heute Abend diesen Typen beschatten.“, sagte er, dann verließ er die Zentrale.

„Weißt du, was da gerade los war?“, fragte Justus unmittelbar, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich werde ihm wohl oder übel heute Abend helfen.“

„Wie bitte?“, sagte Justus und wurde dabei wieder lauter.

„Hey, du hast keinen Grund auf _mich_ wütend zu sein. Außerdem habt ihr euch _beide_ grade ganz schön daneben benommen, und ich will Bob nicht alleine die Verfolgung von irgendeinem Psycho aufnehmen lassen. Du kannst ja gerne hinter den Kulissen weiter ermitteln.“

 

* * *

 

Während der erste Akt des Stückes schon lief, hatte Justus noch einmal einige Theatermitarbeiter befragt, vor allem darüber wie sie zu Mrs. Douglas standen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die meisten anderen Schauspieler sie zwar hoch schätzten, da sie die dienstälteste Schauspielerin am Rocky Beach Theater war, aber der allgemeine Tenor war dennoch, dass die Douglas oft unfreundlich und vor allem sehr eitel war.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso sicherer war er sich, dass der Briefeschreiber eine persönliche Verbindung zu Catherine Douglas haben musste. Da sie den Mann aus dem Publikum aber nicht als einen alten Bekannten identifiziert hatte, schied dieser für Justus weiterhin als Hauptverdächtiger aus. Als der erste Akt vorbei war, wollte Justus sich bei ihr erkundigen, ob sie den Stalker wieder im Publikum gesehen hatte – trotz seiner Zweifel, wollte er den Mann trotzdem noch nicht ganz aus seinen Ermittlungen streichen.

Er klopfte an Catherine Douglas Garderobentür und lauschte mit einem Ohr, ob er dahinter etwas hören konnte. „Mrs. Douglas? Ich bin’s. Justus Jonas.“, rief er, dann hörte er, wie die Tür von innen entriegelt wurde. Catherine Douglas sah verängstigt aus, signalisierte ihm, er solle schnell eintreten, und schloss die Tür direkt hinter ihm wieder ab.

„Wo sind deine Freunde?“, fragte sie nervös.

„Sie wollen heute Ihren Stalker beschatten und haben sich deshalb unters Publikum gemischt. Haben Sie ihn heute Abend wieder gesehen?“

Sie nickte hastig mit dem Kopf. „Ja, habe ich. Erste Reihe, dritter Platz von rechts.“

„Sind Sie deshalb so aufgelöst?“, fragte er.

„Gerade eben kam wieder ein Blumenstrauß von ihm.“, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und reichte ihm einen neuen Umschlag. Justus öffnete ihn und fand darin einen Zettel mit einer Telefonnummer.

„Ich wollte gerade die Nummer wählen als du an der Tür geklopft hast.“, sagte sie.

„Machen Sie den Lautsprecher an, damit ich mithören kann.“, sagte Justus. Er hoffte, durch das Telefonat neue Hinweise auf die Identität des Briefeschreibers zu bekommen.

Mrs. Douglas wählte die Nummer auf ihrem Handy. Es klingelte nur einmal bis am anderen Ende der Leitung abgenommen wurde.

„Na endlich. Ich habe schon auf deinen Anruf gewartet, Catherine.“, sagte eine verzerrte, dunkle Stimme.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“, fragte sie.

„Nur deine Aufmerksamkeit, Catherine.“, sagte die Stimme und lachte, was durch den Stimmenverzerrer schmerzhaft blechern klang. „Das scheint mir ja auch gelungen zu sein.“

„Wer sind Sie?“

„Wer ich bin? Erinnerst du dich nicht? Ich bin dein größter Fan“

Justus sah sie mit fragendem Blick an, aber sie schüttelte nur verunsichert mit dem Kopf, um zu signalisieren, dass sie immer noch nicht wusste, wer da am anderen Ende der Leitung war.

„Ich verfolge deine Karriere schon so lange. Seit du damals die Polly in der Dreigroschenoper gespielt hattest.“, sagte die Stimme.

In dem Moment verstand Justus. Er zog die Briefe aus seiner Hosentasche und zu drei der fünf Sätze fielen ihm passende Theaterstücke ein: Der Haifisch aus der ‚Dreigroschenoper‘, Shakespeares ‚Der Kaufmann von Venedig‘ und die Geburtstagsparty spielte wohl auf ‚Die Katze auf dem heißen Blechdach‘ von Tennessee Williams an – dieses Stück hatte vor einigen Jahren in der Schule lesen müssen.

„Du hast damals so schön gespielt, so anmutig. Ich habe immer an dich geglaubt!“, sagte die Stimme am Telefon. „Und was bekam ich dafür zurück? Nichts!“

„Wie bitte?“, sagte sie und wurde sichtlich nervöser.

„Der ganze Ruhm, den du mir zu verdanken hast, und nicht ein einfaches Dankeschön! Heute Abend nach der Vorstellung wirst du dich endlich bei mir bedanken. Vor allen Zuschauern.“

„Aber –“

„Kein aber!“, sagte die Stimme und klang nun wütender. „Wenn du nicht tust, was ich sage, wird heute jemand im Publikum sterben. Hast du verstanden?“

„Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wer Sie sind.“, antwortete Catherine panisch.

„Dann überleg gefälligst!“, brüllte es blechern aus dem Telefon. „Du hast noch den ganzen zweiten Akt zum Nachdenken. Und keine Polizei!“, war das letzte, was die Stimme sagte, dann wurde das Telefonat beendet.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?“, fragte sie und stützte sich mit zitternden Händen an ihrem Schreibtisch ab.

Justus hielt ihr die beiden Briefe hin, deren Zusammenhang sich ihm noch nicht erschließen konnte. „Mrs. Douglas, haben sie mal in einem Theaterstück mitgespielt, in dem es um Erbsensuppe geht? Und um Hexen?“

Sie wirkte weggetreten und erstarrt und reagierte erst, nachdem Justus sie ein zweites Mal fragte. „Ja, in ‚Woyzeck‘ kommt Erbsensuppe vor. Da war ich die Marie. Und vor einigen Jahren spielte ich in ‚Hexenjagd‘ von Arthur Miller mit.“

Justus hätte noch unzählige Fragen an Mrs. Douglas gehabt, doch über die in Theatern üblichen Lautsprecher, die überall in den Garderoben und im Backstage-Bereich angebracht sind, wurde verkündet, dass die Pause in fünf Minuten zu Ende sei. Er musste sich also kurz fassen und hoffen, so mit ihrer Hilfe, den Täter zu identifizieren.

„Mrs. Douglas, fällt Ihnen irgendjemand ein, der bei all diesen Stücken beteiligt war?“

„Nein.“, sagte sie aufgeregt. „Das weiß ich doch nicht mehr. Manche davon sind 20 Jahre her – da erinnere ich mich doch nicht an jeden Laufburschen und Strippenzieher.“

„Gibt es jemanden, der neidisch auf sie sein könnte?“

„Wer ist nicht neidisch auf mich, ist wohl die bessere Frage.“

Justus wurde wütend. Auf Mrs. Douglas, weil sie keine große Hilfe war. Auf Bob und Peter, weil sie nicht bei ihm waren. Auf sich selbst, weil er keinen wirklichen Anhaltspunkt hatte. Die Identität des Täters war ein Rätsel, welches intensive und langwierige Recherche erforderte, aber diese Zeit hatte er jetzt nicht. Er beschloss, dass er von hier an nicht mehr alleine weiter kam und wählte Peters Nummer.

 

* * *

 

Bob und Peter hatten mit Emilys Hilfe noch kurzfristig zwei Eintrittskarten für die Vorstellung bekommen. Peter saß in der vierten Reihe des Parketts und Bob hatte einen Platz in einer Seitenloge des ersten Ranges – von dort aus konnte er die erste Reihe perfekt beobachten. Bis kurz vor Öffnung des Vorhanges blieb dort ein Platz leer, dann setzte sich eilig ein Mann in einem roten Pullover dort hin, welcher genau auf Catherine Douglas‘ Beschreibung zutraf.

„Erste Reihe, dritter Platz von rechts.“, schrieb Bob per SMS an Peter.

„Bist du sicher?“, schickte Peter zurück.

„Ja. Roter Pulli, erste Reihe. Passt.“

„Sieht mir nicht aus wie ein fanatischer Stalker. Der guckt ja nicht mal richtig hin.“

„Glaub mir! Das ist der Kerl! In der Pause stellen wir ihn zur Rede.“, schrieb Bob und steckte dann sein Handy weg, in der Hoffnung das ältere Ehepaar neben ihm würde nun seine wütenden Blicke von ihm ablassen.

Als der Vorhang zur Pause fiel, verließen die meisten Zuschauer den Saal. Peter verlor den Mann trotz des auffälligen Pullis kurz aus den Augen, weil so viele Leute gleichzeitig aufstanden und ihm Blick und Weg versperrten. Aber Bob rannte schnell die Treppen ins Foyer herunter und sah den Mann an der Bar stehen. Er beobachtete ihn aus sicherer Entfernung und sah, dass er mit jemandem telefonierte. Bob wartete noch, bis Peter auch im Foyer angekommen war, dann näherten sie sich aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen dem Mann und versuchten dabei, möglichst unauffällig zu sein. Doch dann klingelte plötzlich Peters Handy und der Mann drehte sich um und bemerkte die beiden. Blitzschnell schien er zu begreifen, dass sie hinter ihm her waren, er sprang sofort auf und rannte Richtung Ausgang des Theaters.

„Den schnapp ich mir!“, rief Peter und rannte hinterher.

Auch Bob holte sie bald ein als Peter den Mann auf dem Vorplatz des Theaters zu Boden gerissen hatte und festhielt.

„Wer sind Sie?“, brüllte Bob den Mann an, der angestrengt versuchte, sich aus Peters Griff zu winden. „Was wollen Sie von Mrs. Douglas?“

„Nichts!“, antwortete der Mann.

„Was bedeuten die Briefe?“, wollte Bob weiter wissen.

„Was für Briefe?“

„Tun Sie nicht so, als wüssten Sie nicht, wovon wir reden! Warum kommen Sie seit einer Woche zu jeder Vorstellung? Was soll das?“, fragte Peter.

Der Mann schielte auf sein Handy, das bei der Rangelei neben ihn gefallen war. Bob hob es auf, und bemerkte, dass die Leitung noch immer aktiv war. „Hallo? Wer ist da?“, fragte er ins Telefon, doch hörte er nur noch, wie die Person am anderen Ende auflegte.

„Wer war das?“, fragte Bob nun den Mann, der sich langsam etwas beruhigt hatte. Peter ließ trotzdem nicht locker.

„Keine Ahnung, wie er heißt. So ein Typ halt.“, sagte der Mann. „Hat mir die Eintrittskarten und ‘nen Hunni pro Abend gegeben. Ich sollte mich auffällig verhalten und ihm in der Pause sagen, ob ich irgendwas Auffälliges bemerkt hätte. Mehr nicht. Ich steh zwar nich‘ so auf Theater, aber konnte das Geld gut gebrauchen.“

Peter und Bob sahen sich sprachlos an. Wenn dieser Mann nicht der Stalker von Mrs. Douglas war, wer hatte ihr dann die seltsamen Briefe geschickt? In dem Moment hörten sie plötzlich einen lauten Knall aus dem Theater, dann Schreie und eine Horde von Theatergästen rannten aus dem Gebäude.

Vor Schreck war Peter einen Moment unachtsam und der falsche Stalker befreite sich und rannte davon. Peter lief ihm sofort wieder hinterher. Dann ein weiterer Knall, noch mehr Panik zwischen den Menschen, die in immer größerer Menge aus dem Theater drängten.

„Justus!“, sagte Bob besorgt und rannte zurück ins Theater. Er kämpfte sich durch die aufkommende Massenpanik und verschwand kurze Zeit später aus Peters Blickfeld, der an der nächsten Straßenecke die Verfolgung abgebrochen hatte. Auch er wollte zurück ins Theater, Bob hinterher zu Justus, aber es wurde immer schwerer durch die Menschen hindurch zu kommen.

 

* * *

 

Als Peter nach mehrfachem Klingeln nicht abnahm, entschied Justus sich dazu die Polizei zu rufen, doch Mrs. Douglas protestierte.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat? Keine Polizei!“, sagte sie.

„Ich habe das sehr wohl gehört, Mrs. Douglas, aber der Erpresser droht damit, jemanden zu töten.“

„Vielleicht fällt uns ja noch ein, wer es ist.“ Sie flehte ihn nahezu an, hielt die Hand, in der er sein Telefon hielt, fest.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht, dass diese Person Ruhe geben wird, selbst wenn Ihnen der richtige Name einfällt.“ Mit diesen Worten setzte Justus sich über Catherine Douglas hinweg und verständigte Inspektor Cotta. Der versprach, sofort mit einer Spezialeinheit anzurücken, und empfiehl, zunächst zu tun, was der Erpresser verlangte, damit dieser keinen Verdacht schöpfen würde.

Doch dann hörte Justus plötzlich wie jemand die Tür, welche Mrs. Douglas verriegelt hatte, von außen aufschloss. Ehe er hätte reagieren können, trat ein maskierter Mann ein und richtete eine Pistole auf ihn und Mrs. Douglas.

„Wen hast du mir da auf den Hals gehetzte, Catherine?“, sagte der Maskierte. „Ich habe doch gesagt, keine Polizei. Wieso schnüffeln diese Halbstarken hier rum?“

Justus hob seine Arme und bemühte sich um eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Bitte, nehmen Sie die Waffe herunter.“

„Halt den Mund!“, brüllte der Mann ihn an und schaute dann wieder Catherine Douglas an. „Weißt du immer noch nicht, wer ich bin?“

Catherine stammelte auf der Suche nach Worten, doch einen Namen brachte sie nicht hervor. Schließlich verlor der Mann die Geduld und entsicherte seine Waffe. Justus tat das, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam. Er sprang vorwärts und versuchte dem Mann die Waffe aus der Hand zu reißen. Sofort bereute er diese Kurzschlussreaktion, aber es war zu spät. Nach einigen Sekunden des Kampfes löste sich ein Schuss und Justus sank zu Boden. Ein heißer Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Bauch, sein Herzschlag verwandelte sich in ein ohrenbetäubendes Rauschen und vor seinen Augen wurde alles zu einem grellen, weißen Schein, bevor er schließlich das Bewusstsein verlor.

 

* * *

 

Bob war zunächst in den Theatersaal gerannt, doch dieser war bereits menschenleer. Über die Bühne machte er sich auf den Weg hinter die Kulissen. Auch hier war niemand mehr zu finden. Er schaute hastig in alle Räume, riss Garderobentüren auf, rief Justus‘ Namen. Als er schließlich die Garderobe von Mrs. Douglas erreichte, sah er, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war. Er wagte einen Blick hinein und konnte nicht fassen, was er dort sehen musste. Auf dem Boden lagen Catherine Douglas und Justus, beide waren blutverschmiert und regungslos. Verängstigt trat Bob näher und fürchtete das Schlimmste.

Er hockte sich sofort neben Justus und entdeckte schnell die Quelle des vielen Bluts. Jemand hatte ihm in den Bauch geschossen. Mit dem nächstbesten Stück Stoff, das in seiner Reichweite lag, versuchte er die Blutung zu stoppen, während er gleichzeitig betete, dass Justus noch atmete. Er hielt seinen regungslosen Freund in den Armen und flehte ihn an, ihm irgendein Lebenszeichen zu geben. Mit zitternden, blutigen Fingern glaubte er, einen schwachen Puls zu fühlen. „Justus. Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht allein lassen dürfen. Bitte wach auf. Bitte! Es tut mir Leid, hörst du?!“

Plötzlich stolperte Peter ins Zimmer und erschrak vor dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. „Oh mein Gott, ist er –“

Bob schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ruf einen Arzt, schnell!“, sagte er.

Während Peter per Telefon die Feuerwehr verständigte, kniete er sich neben Mrs. Douglas und versuchte, ihren Puls zu fühlen. „Ich weiß nicht.“, sagte er ins Telefon. „Ich spüre nichts. Ich glaube, man hat ihr ins Herz geschossen…. Ja, ich glaube mein Freund lebt, aber er verliert viel Blut…. Okay… Ja, das mache ich.“ Peter legte auf und kniete sich zu Bob. „Ich muss raus gehen und den Notarzt abfangen. Du sollst weiter Druck auf die Wunde ausüben, hast du verstanden, Bob?“

Bob hockte immer noch neben Justus, doch starrte er wie gelähmt durch Peter hindurch.

„Bob!“ Peter schüttelte an dessen Schulter bis er endlich reagierte. „Hast du verstanden? Druck auf die Wunde! Ich bin gleich zurück und bringe Hilfe!“

Schon wenige Minuten später kam Peter mit Sanitätern, Notärzten und Inspektor Cotta zurück. Bobs Erinnerungen an das, was ab dann geschehen war, waren verschwommen. Je mehr er sich anstrengte, die Ereignisse zu rekonstruieren, desto weniger konnte er sie greifen. Er erinnerte sich, dass Justus auf einer Trage aus dem Theater gebracht wurde; dass er mit Peter vorm Theater stand und zuschaute, wie sie Justus in einem Krankenwagen abtransportierten; dass Cotta ihm endlose Fragen stellte, die er nicht verstand; dass das Blut, welches sich in seine Kleidung gesaugt hatte, langsam anfing zu trocknen und sich dabei unangenehm kalt anfühlte. Er erinnerte sich an den Leichenwagen und den schwarzen Sack, in dem Mrs. Douglas abgeholt wurde, und er stellte sich vor, darin läge Justus. Er erinnerte sich an Peters dumpfe Stimme, die immer wieder beteuerte, dass es nicht Bobs Schuld sei, was passiert ist, doch er konnte ihm nicht glauben. In seinem Kopf spielten sich tausend Horrorszenarien ab, in denen Justus nicht überleben würde, und er wusste, dass er sich all das nie verzeihen würde – egal wie es ausginge.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sie waren beide bei ihrem dritten Glas Whisky als Bob mit seiner Geschichte fertig war. Er hätte gerne weiter getrunken, doch er war am Ende der Flasche angekommen.

„Die Not-OP dauerte über sechs Stunden, er verlor dabei eine Niere. Aber er hat überlebt.“, sagte Bob und kippte den letzten Schluck Schnaps herunter.

„Und der Täter wurde nie gefasst?“, fragte Rachel.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. Es fiel ihm schwer, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu schauen, denn seit er Rocky Beach verlassen hatte, hat er noch nie jemandem so genau erzählt, was damals passiert war. Die Schuldgefühle von damals fühlten sich plötzlich wieder schmerzhaft akut an.

„Was ich nicht verstehe ist, was das alles mit mir zu tun hat.“, sagte sie.

„Nichts.“, antwortete Bob und fand endlich die Überwindung, sie wieder anzusehen. „Es hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun. Der Täter versucht lediglich über dich an mich ranzukommen. Was nicht heißt, dass du nicht in Gefahr bist – du solltest auf jeden Fall für einige Zeit untertauchen. Irgendwohin, wo dich keiner findet, wo du sicher bist.“

„Und was machst du?“, fragte Rachel besorgt.

Bob lehnt sich zurück und schaute wieder auf die Briefe, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. Trotz der Angst, die ihn zu überrennen drohte, hatte er sich lange nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt. Er wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte, und er wusste, dass er es nicht alleine tun konnte. „Ich fliege nach Hause und löse den Fall.“


	3. Teil 3

Bob hatte den ersten Flug in den frühen Morgenstunden nach Los Angeles genommen. Als er am Flughafen ins Taxi stieg, überlegte er, ob er wohl besser zuerst zu Peter oder gleich zu Justus fahren sollte. Die halbe Nacht hatte er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was er sagen würde, wenn er Justus gegenüber stand, aber ihm fielen einfach keine Worte ein, die nicht fürchterlich kitschig oder unglaubwürdig klangen. Und trotzdem wusste er, dass er nicht länger warten konnte und fuhr direkt zum Gebrauchtwarencenter.

Als er auf dem Schrottplatz ankam, stellte er mit Erstaunen fest, dass sich so gut wie nichts verändert hatte, seit er vor fünfzehn Jahren das letzte Mal dort gewesen war. Lediglich dort, wo früher einmal die Zentrale stand, war nun ein Haufen Altmetall. Natürlich hatte Bob nicht erwartet, dass Justus die Zentrale all die Jahre dort stehen und verrosten lassen würde, aber trotzdem tat es weh, dass sie nicht mehr dort war. Es schien so endgültig.

Nach mehreren tiefen Atemzügen sprang er endlich über seinen Schatten und klopfte an die Tür. Geöffnet wurde diese aber nicht von Justus, sondern von Mathilda.

„Ach du meine Güte. Bob Andrews, bist du das?“, fragte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. „Bist du aber groß geworden!“

„Hallo, Mrs. Jonas. Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte Bob kleinlaut.

„Ach, die alten Knochen streiken manchmal, aber sonst geht es mir ganz gut. Aber, was stehen wir hier denn rum. Komm schon rein, na los!“ Sie lief vor in die Küche und bedeutete ihm, er solle sich an den Tisch setzen. „Du bist sicher hier, um Justus zu sehen, nicht wahr?“

Bob nickte. „Ja. Ist er zufällig zu Hause?“

„Der ist noch unterwegs, aber eigentlich müsste er bald zurück sein. Du kannst gerne hier auf ihn warten.“

„Ich möchte Ihnen wirklich keine Umstände machen, Mrs. Jonas. Ich kann auch später wiederkommen.“, sagte er und machte Anstalten wieder aufzustehen.

„Nichts da!“, sagte sie in ihrer bevormundend mütterlichen Art genauso wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Ich war gerade dabei, eine Kartoffelsuppe zu kochen. Da kannst du dich gleich nützlich machen.“ Sie drückte ihm einen Gemüseschäler in die Hand und legte einige Kartoffel vor ihn hin.

Bob tat wie ihm befohlen wurde. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, das wievielte Déjà-Vu er nun seit seiner Ankunft in Rocky Beach hatte.

„Na, nun erzähl mal. Wie ist das Leben in New York? Bestimmt aufregend!“

„Ja, manchmal ist es das.“

„Und hast du eine Freundin?“, fragte Mathilda mit neugierigem Blick.

„Nein.“

„Einen Freund?“

Bob musste grinsen. „Nein, auch das nicht, aber danke der Nachfrage.“  
  


* * *

 

Justus war am anderen Ende der Stadt gewesen, um bei einer Haushaltsauflösung einige alte Möbel zu kaufen. Als er nach Hause kam, nahm er als erstes den großartigen Duft von Tante Mathildas Kartoffelsuppe wahr. Nichtsahnend lief er in die Küche, begrüßte seine Tante und schaute sich den Inhalt des brodelnden Topfes an. Erst dann bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er als ihm klar wurde, dass seine Augen ihm keinen Streich spielten und dort wirklich Bob saß.

„Hallo Justus.“, sagte Bob, die Hände zwischen den Knien verschränkt wirkte er schüchtern und weder so wie der Bob von damals noch wie der aus dem Fernsehen.

„Ich lass euch Jungs mal alleine, ihr habt euch bestimmt viel zu erzählen.“, sagte Mathilda. „Aber habt bitte ein Auge auf die Suppe, ja?“ Sie legte ihr Geschirrhandtuch auf die Ablage und verschwand über die Terrassentür nach draußen.

Nun waren sie alleine und es war still in der Küche. Justus überlegte kurz, ob er sich zu Bob an den Tisch setzen sollte, aber das war ihm zu nah. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an die Küchenzeile und wartete darauf, dass Bob etwas sagen würde.

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Bob vorsichtig.

Justus nahm die Frage kaum wahr, er wollte nur eins wissen. „Warum bist du hier?“

„Ich bin hier, weil –“ Bob unterbrach sich selbst, er suchte nach Worten und setzte mehrfach neu an. „Ich bin hier, weil ich dir sagen will, dass es mir leid tut.“

„Was tut dir leid?“, fragte Justus.

„Was dir passiert ist. Ich hätte dich mit den Ermittlungen nicht alleine lassen dürfen. Wir hätten zusammen bleiben sollen. Das ist alles meine Schuld und wenn ich nicht so dickköpfig–“

Justus rieb sich die Stirn als er das hörte und musste sich ein herablassendes Lachen verkneifen. „Du denkst wirklich, dass ich deshalb sauer auf dich bin? Für wie undankbar und kaltherzig hältst du mich?“

Bob schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Als ob ich dir jemals die Schuld dafür gegeben hätte, dass mir irgendein Verrückter eine Niere zerschossen hat. Wenn überhaupt, dann bin ich dir dankbar, du Idiot! Wenn du nicht so schnell zurück ins Theater gerannt wärst, wär ich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben, um mich über dich zu ärgern.“

Bob schnappte nach Luft und kniff die Augen zu, bevor er sich einen Satz zu Recht gelegt hatte. „Also bist du doch sauer?“

„Natürlich bin ich das! Aber doch nicht wegen dem, was im Theater passiert ist. Ich bin sauer, weil du einfach abgehauen bist, während ich noch nicht mal aus dem Krankenhaus raus war. Wie oft hast du mich da besucht? Einmal? Zweimal? Und dann bist du ohne ein Wort auf einmal weg. Und dann bekomme ich Jahre später ne schnöde Karte zu Onkel Titus‘ Beerdigung? Mehr war ich dir nicht Wert als ne dumme Karte? Bist du so beschäftigt damit, deine Bestseller zu schreiben? Und wieso veröffentlichst du die überhaupt als _Robert_ Andrews? Meinst du, das klingt seriöser?“

„Ich heiße so. Das ist mein Name.“, antwortete Bob tonlos und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel bevor sie auf seine Wange tropfen konnte.

Justus konnte nicht anders als ihn mit vorwurfsvollem Blick anzustarren. Eigentlich wollte er nichts sehnlicher als sich versöhnen, einfach da weiter machen, wo sie vor fünfzehn Jahren aufgehört hatten, aber er hatte so viel Wut angestaut, die endlich nach außen musste. „Und wieso tauchst du auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel hier auf? Ist es dir in New York zu langweilig geworden?“

Bob zögerte kurz, doch dann zog er die Briefe aus seiner Jackentasche, die Rachel ihm mitgegeben hatte. Er legte sie auf den Tisch vor sich und schob sie eine Armlänge weit in Richtung Justus. Der griff danach und blätterte durch die Zettel. Nachdem er den ersten gelesen hatte, wusste er schon, was in den anderen stehen würde, und schaute sie sich gar nicht mehr genau an.

„Was soll das?“, fragte Justus und legte die Briefe zurück auf den Tisch.

„Rachel Kensington, die Fernsehmoderatorin… ihr hat man diese Briefe über die letzten paar Wochen verteilt zugeschickt.“, erzählte Bob und einem plötzlich sehr sachlichen Tonfall. „Der aktuellste Brief wurde mit einem Strauß weißer Rosen in ihre Garderobe geliefert.“

Justus war für einen Moment sprachlos. „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?“

„Na… alles! Wenn dieser Typ plötzlich wieder da ist… wenn er weiß, wer wir sind… ich glaube, er versucht über Rachel an uns heran zu kommen, um sich zu rächen.“

„Du bist also hier, damit ich diesen Fall löse, vor dem du damals davongerannt bist?“

„Ich bin hier, damit wir ihn gemeinsam lösen.“, sagte Bob. „Du, Peter und ich. So wie früher.“

Justus drehte sich von Bob weg und schaute aus dem Küchenfenster auf den Hof. Er ertrug es nicht mehr, ihn in seiner Nähe zu haben, ihn weinen zu sehen und trotzdem noch so viel Wut zu spüren. „Bitte geh.“

„Just–“  
„Nein. Bitte geh einfach. Lass mich alleine.“

Wortlos stand Bob auf, steckte die Briefe wieder ein und verließ das Haus. Justus blieb regungslos stehen, bis er hört, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel – dann sank er auf den Küchenboden und weinte.

 

* * *

 

Bob wanderte einige Zeit durch die Straßen von Rocky Beach, auch wenn er es an einigen Stellen kaum noch als seine Heimatstadt erkennen konnte. Zwischendurch hatte er sich sogar verlaufen und landete in einem Neubaugebiet, wo früher mal ein Park gewesen war. Schließlich fand er sich vor Peters Haustür wieder und klingelte mit pochendem Herzen – hoffend, dass nicht Jeffrey, sondern Peter die Tür öffnen würde. Er hatte Glück.

„Oh mein Gott!“, sagte Peter mit großen Augen und gab ihm sofort eine feste Umarmung. „Wie schön, dich zu sehen.“ Doch als Peter die Umarmung löste und Bob ansah, wurde sein Blick ernster. „Hast du geweint? Ist was passiert?“

Bob zuckte nur mit den Schultern und konnte nichts sagen, weil er schon wieder einen Kloß im Hals hatte.

Die beiden setzten sich auf die Terrasse. Peter brachte ihm einen Tee und Taschentücher und sie schwiegen sich an, bis Bob sich beruhigt hatte. Dann begann er zu erzählen, angefangen bei Rachels Briefen bis hin zu seiner Begegnung mit Justus vor wenigen Stunden. Peter ließ ihn ausreden, stellte keine Zwischenfragen, kommentierte nicht. Er hörte nur zu und wartete bis Bob signalisierte, dass er alles gesagt hatte, was er sagen wollte.

„Mir war nicht klar, dass du solche Schuldgefühle hattest.“, sagte Peter schließlich.

Bob klammerte sich an die nur noch lauwarme Teetasse in seinen Händen, als würde sie ihm irgendeine Sicherheit geben können. „Egal wie ich es drehe und wende, ich komme immer zu dem Schluss, dass alles meine Schuld ist… dass ich es hätte verhindern müssen.“

„Ach so ein Quatsch!“ Peter rückte näher und legte eine Hand auf Bobs Schulter, um ihn zu trösten. „Der einzige, der schuldig ist, ist der Mörder von Mrs. Douglas. Er hat auf Justus geschossen, nicht du.“

Bob biss sich auf die Unterlippe und bemühte sich, nicht wieder zu weinen. „Und dann bin ich auch noch einfach abgehauen wie ein Feigling.“

„Du bist doch kein Feigling. Du warst überfordert und traumatisiert so wie wir alle. Manche Leute haben da eben einen Fluchtreflex. Ich versteh das nur zu gut.“

„Aber du bist damals trotzdem hier geblieben.“, sagte Bob. „Du hattest keinen Fluchtreflex.“

Peter musste lachen. „Natürlich hatte ich den. Ich war nur einfach nicht schnell genug. Du bist mir zuvor gekommen.“

Bob sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich dachte immer, du hast das alles total locker weggesteckt.“

„Oh nein. Glaub mir, das hab ich nicht. Ich hab mich wochenlang, ach, monatelang nur im Bett verkrochen und geheult. Ich geh bis heute nicht in die Nähe dieses Theaters, weil ich davon Alpträume bekomme.“

„Und sonst wärst du natürlich jede Woche in einer Vorstellung, um deinen kulturellen Horizont zu erweitern.“ Justus stand plötzlich neben ihnen in der Terrassentür und schaute sie mit verschränkten Armen an.

Peter erschrak und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Just, musst du dich so anschleichen?!“

„Sorry.“

„Bist du schon lange hier?“, fragte Peter.

„Lang genug.“, sagte Justus. „Jeffrey hat mich reingelassen.“ Er wand den Blick von Peter ab und schaute nun zu Bob, der etwas ungeschickt seine Tasse abstellte und darauf wartete, dass Justus ihn ansprach. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angeschrien habe.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mir tut’s leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so ohne Vorwarnung überrumpeln dürfen.“

„Weiß du, ich… ich war sehr enttäuscht und traurig darüber, dass du damals einfach so gegangen bist. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich hab mir nie wirklich große Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie das für dich gewesen sein muss… mich da so halbtot zu finden mit all dem Blut… nicht zu wissen, ob ich überleben würde… Aber Bob, ich würde dir niemals die Schuld dafür geben. Wie konntest du sowas nur von mir denken?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte einfach Angst. Wir hatten uns gestritten und deshalb war ich nicht da. Weil ich bockig war, bist du fast gestorben.“ Bob atmete schwer und wenn er sich traute, Justus in die Augen zu sehen, dann nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „Es tut mir leid, Just, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe. Ich war völlig überfordert und ich musste hier weg. Eigentlich wollte ich nur für ein paar Wochen abtauchen und dann wiederkommen, aber je länger ich gewartet habe, umso schwerer wurde es, mich bei dir zu melden.“

Justus atmete tief ein und für einen langen Moment herrschte Stille. Keiner der beiden traute sich mehr, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, bis Peter schließlich der Kragen platzte. „Meine Güte, könnt ihr beiden euch jetzt endlich versöhnen und umarmen? Falls ihr’s schon wieder vergessen habt: es gilt einen Mörder zu schnappen.“, sagte er und stupste Bob an, dass er aufstehen sollte. „Na los!“

Bob stand langsam auf und ging einen Schritt auf Justus zu. „Verzeihst du mir?“

Ein schmales Lächeln zog sich über Justus Lippen. „Natürlich, du Idiot. Und verzeihst du mir meinen Wutausbruch von vorhin?“

Bob antwortete gar nicht darauf, sondern nahm stattdessen einen großen Schritt vorwärts und umarmte seinen Freund.

„Na endlich!“, sagte Peter und stand ebenfalls auf. „Macht mal Platz, ich will auch knuddeln!“

„Ich hab euch vermisst.“, sagte Bob während er sich aus der Umarmung löste.

„Wir dich auch.“, sagte Justus.

 

* * *

 

Jeder mit einer kalten Cola ausgestattet, saßen die drei Fragezeichen zum ersten Mal seit fünfzehn Jahren wieder zu dritt an einem Tisch und begutachteten Beweismaterial. Justus und Peter stimmten Bob zu, dass es sich bei den Briefen, die Rachel Kensington bekommen hatte, um exakt die gleichen Formulierungen handelte wie in den Briefen damals an Catherine Douglas.

„Da von den Briefen an Mrs. Douglas damals nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt ist, können wir also mit ziemlicher Sicherheit annehmen, dass die Person, welche die Briefe an Rachel Kensington verschickt hat, der Mörder von Catherine Douglas ist.“, schloss Bob die Zusammenfassung seiner bisherigen Ermittlungen ab.

„Das sehe ich auch so.“, sagte Justus. „Ich denke auch, den ‚Stalker‘, den Rachel beschrieben hat, können wir aus den Ermittlungen zunächst ausklammern. Wenn der Täter dem gleichen Modus Operandi folgt wie damals, dann ist auch Rachels seltsamer Studiogast nur ein nichtsahnender Komplize, der sich ein paar Dollar dazuverdienen wollte.“

„Hör dir das an,“ sagte Peter, „‚Modus Operandi‘. Unser Erster ist immer noch ganz der Alte.“

Bob lachte. „Das will ich doch hoffen.“

„Bob, wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass es der Täter auf uns und nicht auf Rachel abgesehen hat?“, fragte Peter.

„Na, weil die Briefe damals Anspielungen auf Theaterrollen waren, die Mrs. Douglas im Laufe ihrer Karriere gespielt hatte. Mit Rachel haben die rein gar nichts zu tun.“

„Er kopiert also bewusst die Briefe von damals, um zu signalisieren, dass es ihm um genau diesen Fall geht und somit höchstwahrscheinlich um uns, da wir damals in dem Fall ermittelt haben.“, ergänzte Justus.

„Aber wieso erst jetzt? Und wieso macht er das alles über Rachel Kensington, anstatt uns direkt anzuschreiben?“, wollte Peter wissen, doch darauf hatten weder Justus noch Bob eine Antwort parat.

Inzwischen war es spät geworden, Peter musste am nächsten Tag früh raus und Bob machte die Zeitverschiebung zu schaffen, also entschieden sie, sich am nächsten Mittag mit neuer Energie wieder zusammenzusetzen.

 

Als Peter am nächsten Tag das Gelände des Gebrauchtwarencenters betrat, war Bob bereits dort. Peter konnte aus der Ferne sehen, dass seine beiden Detektivkollegen auf der Veranda innig über etwas diskutierten, und hoffte allzu sehr, dass sie sich nicht wieder streiten würden. Als er näher trat, erkannte er aber, worum es ging: auf dem Tisch stand ein Blumenstrauß aus weißen Rosen.

„Zweiter, na endlich!“, sagte Justus. „Der wurde vor einer halben Stunde hier abgegeben. Darin steckte das hier.“ Er reichte Peter einen Umschlag, auf den drei Fragezeichen geschrieben waren. Darin befand ich ein Zettel mit einer Telefonnummer.

„Habt ihr schon angerufen?“, fragte Peter.

„Nein, wir haben auf dich gewartet.“, sagte Bob und holte sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche und begann, die Nummer zu wählen. „Aber nun bist du ja da.“

„Schalt den Verstärker ein!“, sagte Peter.

Es tutete einige Male, dann hob jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung ab. „Ihr habt mich ja ganz schön lange warten lassen.“, sagte eine verzerrte Stimme. „Mit wem von euch dreien habe ich denn das Vergnügen?“

„Wir sind alle hier.“, sagte Justus.

Die Stimme lachte in einem unangenehmen Ton. „Wunderbar. Großartig.“

„Was wollen Sie von uns?“, fragte Justus.

„Nur eure Aufmerksamkeit.“

„Kommen Sie schon zur Sache. Was wollen Sie _wirklich_?“, fragte Bob. „Rache?“

„Rache ist so ein böses Wort.“, sagte die Stimme. „Sagen wir eher, ich will euch ein bisschen ärgern. Jahrelang hab ich mich gefragt, wer diese drei Lausbengel waren, die mir damals in die Quere gekommen sind… und dann, wie durch göttliche Fügung, höre ich von den _Drei Fragezeichen_ aus Rocky Beach… angeblich ward ihr fast berühmt. Da frage ich mich doch, ob ihr wirklich so clever seid, wie man behauptet.“

„Verstehe ich Sie richtig, dass Sie uns testen wollen?“, fragte Justus.

„Schlauer Bursche.“

„Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Damals habt ihr ja nicht rausfinden können, wer ich bin. Vielleicht seid ihr inzwischen cleverer. Wir sehen uns um Punkt 19 Uhr vorm Theater. Wenn ihr bis dahin nicht wisst, wer ich bin, dann verspreche ich dir, Justus Jonas: diesmal treff ich ins Herz! Und keine Polizei!“

Mit diesen Worten legte die Person auf und es dauerte einige Sekunden mit angehaltenem Atem, bis Justus schließlich die Stille beendete. „Ihr habt gehört, was er gesagt hat. An die Arbeit.“

„Wie sollen wir denn bitte schön seine Identität herausfinden, wir haben doch Null Anhaltspunkte?“, sagte Peter.

„Oh doch, Zweiter. Wir wissen mehr über ihn als er uns offenbar zutraut.“, antwortete Justus.

„Da bin ich aber auch mal gespannt.“, sagte Bob.

Justus setzte sich und begann seine Gedanken zu formulieren. Vom Fall Catherine Douglas konnten sie annehmen, dass der Täter das Opfer kannte und höchstwahrscheinlich zumindest zeitweise am Rocky Beach Theatre gearbeitet hatte. Außerdem war Justus dem Täter, wenn auch maskiert, zumindest einmal kurz begegnet. Er wusste daher, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte, der damals um die 40 gewesen sein musste, heute also wahrscheinlich Mitte 50.

„Bob, wer kümmert sich um deine Promo-Termine?“, fragte Justus.

„Bitte?“

„Hast du eine Agentur? Oder kümmert sich dein Verlag darum? Irgendjemand muss dir doch das Interview bei _Kensington Tonight_ besorgt haben.“

„Das war jemand vom Verlag. Wieso?“ Doch kaum hatte er gefragt, verstand Bob plötzlich, worauf Justus hinaus wollte. „Du denkst, der Täter, der damals wahrscheinlich hier im Theater gearbeitet hatte, könnte jetzt bei meinem Verlag sein.“

„Genau. Nur so konnte der früh genug wissen, dass du dort auftreten würdest, und schon Wochen vor deinem Interview anfangen, die Briefe zu schicken und den falschen Stalker zu engagieren.“, sagte Justus.

„Das ist ja eine zauberhafte Theorie“, sagte Peter, „aber vergiss nicht, dass er auch genauso gut bei Rachels Fernsehsender arbeiten könnte.“

„Da hast du natürlich Recht.“, sagte Justus und hielt einen Moment inne. „Trotzdem. Das ist bisher unser einziger Anhaltspunkt. Wir brauchen Listen aller aktuellen Mitarbeiter des Verlages und des Fernsehsenders, sowie aller ehemaligen Mitarbeiter des Rocky Beach Theater, die maximal bis vor fünfzehn Jahren dort gearbeitet haben.“

„Ist ja schön und gut, aber wie willst du so schnell an diese Informationen rankommen?“, fragte Peter. „Wir haben nicht mal mehr vier Stunden.“

„Fernsehsender und Verlag sollten kein Problem sein. Ich fürchte eher, dass es mit den Daten über das Theater schwierig wird.“, sagte Justus.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein.“, sagte Bob. „Recherchen und Archiv, schon vergessen?!“

 

* * *

 

Sie hatten beschlossen, dass Bob such um die Mitarbeiterakten des Theater kümmern würde, während Justus und Peter zunächst von zu Hause aus versuchten, die weiteren Informationen zu sammeln. Nachdem Bob gegangen war, schaltete Justus seinen Laptop ein und begann sofort sehr zielstrebig irgendwelche Eingaben zu machen, während Peter ihm über die Schulter schaute.

„Will ich wissen, was du da machst?“, fragte Peter.

„Ich hacke die Datenbank von Bobs Verlag. Wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?“

„Hieroglyphen, wenn du mich fragst.“, sagte Peter. „Aber… Ist das wirklich nötig, Just? Ich meine… ist das nicht illegal?“

Justus drehte sich mit genervtem Blick zu Peter um. „Sagt der Mann, der auch heute noch nicht ohne seinen Dietrich aus dem Haus geht.“

Peter fühlte sich ertappt, wollte Justus aber nicht so einfach gewinnen lassen. „Na, man weiß halt nie. Wenn ich mal meinen Schlüssel vergesse…? Oder eine alte Dame in ihrer Wohnung gestürzt ist und es nicht zur Tür schafft. Da muss man doch gewappnet sein.“

Justus schmunzelte kommentarlos und widmete sich wieder seinem Computer. „Auf der Homepage des Verlages habe ich Namen und Email-Adresse der Personalcheffin herausgefunden. Über ihren Email-Server komme ich an die Liste aller Angestellten. Mit dem Fernsehsender wird es auch so oder ähnlich funktionieren. Dann müssen wir nur noch nach Geschlecht und Alter filtern und schon grenzen wir unsere Liste der Verdächtigen auf überschaubare Größe ein.“

„Überschaubar?“, sagte Peter. „Das bringt uns alles nichts, wenn Bob sich Stundenlang durch staubige Aktenordner wälzen muss. Falls er überhaupt so weit kommt.“

„Peter, etwas mehr Optimismus täte dir wirklich nicht schaden. Sobald ich das hier erledigt habe, fahren wir zum Theater und helfen Bob. Außerdem könntest du dich durchaus nützlich machen.“

„Wie denn? Ich habe weder deine Hacker-Fähigkeiten, noch Bobs unwiderstehlichen Charme. Wahrscheinlich zwinkert er gerade irgendeiner süßen Theaterassistentin zu, um sich mit ihrer Hilfe ins Archiv zu schmuggeln. Ich sehe nicht, wie ich dazu beitragen könnte.“

„Du, mein Lieber, steigst in deinen Wagen und fährst zu Inspektor Cotta.“, sagte Justus.

„Cotta? Der ist doch schon längst pensioniert.“

„Ja, genau deshalb. Du hast doch gehört: keine Polizei. Technisch gesehen ist Cotta kein Polizist mehr. Wir… dehnen die Spielregeln einfach ein bisschen aus.“

„ _Spiel_ regeln? Du bist unglaublich, Justus Jonas.“, sagte Peter. Er fand es auf seltsame Weise zugleich faszinierend, aber auch ein wenig beängstigend, zu sehen wie schnell Justus wieder in seinen Detektivmodus fallen konnte; wie er sich ohne Gewissensbisse in den moralischen Grauzonen der Legalität bewegte; wie scheinbar schnell und einfach er die gesamte Situation überblicken konnte und allen einen Schritt voraus war. Er war wieder ganz der Justus von damals, und Peter entschied für sich, dass dies eine begrüßenswerte Entwicklung war – auch wenn das meistens ein gesteigertes Risikopotential bedeutete.

 

* * *

 

Am Bühneneingang des Theaters saß ein alter, unbeweglicher Pförtner hinter einer Glasscheibe. Bob war sich nicht sicher, ob es der gleiche war wie damals, denn auch der hatte schon ausgesehen, als stünde er kurz vor der Rente, aber Bob hielt es trotzdem für möglich. Wie er den Herrn dazu bringen würde, ihn ins Theater zu lassen, war ihm noch nicht ganz klar, aber er hoffte überzeugend und kompetent genug zu wirken, dass er ihm seine Geschichte abkaufen würde.

„Guten Tag, Sir.“, sagte Bob. „Robert Andrews von der New York Times. Ich habe hier einen Termin mit der Intendanz.“

„Davon weiß ich nichts.“, antwortete der Pförtner.

„Nicht? Das ist ja komisch. Es hieß, ich soll mich hier bei Ihnen melden und dann würde man mich durchlassen. Ich schreibe einen Artikel über die Bedeutung des Provinztheaters für die Trendentwicklung moderner Broadway-Inszenierungen seit der Jahrtausendwende und –“

„Wie war der Name?“, unterbrach in der wenig beeindruckte Pförtner.

„Andrews, Robert Andrews.“ Bob legte seinen Presseausweis in die Durchreiche des Pförtnerhäuschens.

„Und sie wollen zu Mrs. Kelvin?“

„Kelvin?“ Bob hielt einen Moment inne und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. „Ja genau. Mrs. Kelvin, Emily Kelvin.“

Der Pförtner nahm den Hörer des Haustelefons in die Hand, die erste größere Bewegung, die er seit Bobs Ankunft getätigt hatte. „Hallo, Mrs. Kelvin. Hier ist ein Herr Andrews, der behauptet, er hat einen Termin bei Ihnen?“

„Sagen Sie ihr, es ist Bob!“, flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Bob Andrews.“ Der Pförtner hörte mit regungslosem Gesicht zu, was am anderen Ende der Leitung gesagt wurde. „Alles klar, ich schick in rauf.“, sagte er und legte auf. „Durch die Glastür, zum Ende des Ganges, Treppe hoch in den zweiten Stock, dann erste Tür links.“

„Ja, wunderbar. Danke.“

 

Noch bevor Bob anklopfen konnte, wurde die Tür sofort ruckartig geöffnet.

„Bob fucking Andrews, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nach all den Jahren auf einmal hier auftauchst!“, sagte Emily.

„Hi, Emily. Schön, dich zu sehen.“

„Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Ausrede dafür, dass du dich nie bei mir gemeldet hast.“, sagte sie in bemüht verärgertem Ton, doch Bob merkte schon, dass das Eis zu brechen begann.

„New York ist teuer. Ich… konnte mir einfach kein Telefon leisten.“, sagte er und rieb sich dabei den Nacken wie ein Schuljunge, der seiner Lehrerin die Geschichte von den aufgefressen Hausarbeiten erzählt.

Emily lachte. „Du Witzbold. Nun sag schon. Was führt dich hier her? Ich hab nämlich das ungute Gefühl, dass du Ärger mitbringst.“

„Ertappt! Ich müsste dich um einen klitzekleinen Gefallen bitten.“

 

* * *

 

Justus hatte gerade alle Daten heruntergeladen und gespeichert als er Peters Wagen in die Einfahrt rollen sah. Er war so schnell es ging zu Cottas Haus gefahren, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Ohne den Motor abzustellen, stieg er aus und rannte zu Justus ins Haus.

„Und, hast du ihn erreicht?“, fragte Justus und fing dabei an, seine Sachen zusammen zu packen.

„Ja. Hat erst fünf Minuten lang geflucht, dass er nicht mal im Ruhestand vor uns in Sicherheit ist, aber natürlich hilft er uns.“, sagte Peter. „Er hat aber darauf bestanden, zwei befreundete Polizisten in Zivil mitzubringen, die mit ihm das Theater beschatten.“

Justus nickte. „Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich besser so.“ Er klappte den Bildschirm seines Laptops runter und klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm. „Ich bin fertig hier. Bob rief eben an, er hockt in der Personalabteilung des Theaters und kann Hilfe beim Durchsehen gebrauchen. Ich kann die Daten auch noch auf dem Weg im Auto weiterbearbeiten.“

„Na dann, los. Wir haben nur noch gute zwei Stunden.“, sagte Peter.

 

Am Theater angekommen, eilten sie durch den Bühneneingang und waren überrascht, dass der Pförtner sie schon erwartete. Er schickte sie direkt in die Personalabteilung, wo Bob im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß, umgeben von mehreren Stapeln beigefarbener Aktenordner.

„Kollegen, gut dass ihr hier seid.“, sagte Bob. „Auf dem Stapel zu meiner Linken sind alle, die ich in den engen Kreis der Verdächtigen einordnen würde, das heißt: männlich, heute zwischen 50 und 60 Jahre alt, haben bis vor maximal fünfzehn Jahren hier gearbeitet. Der Stapel rechts sind Wackelkandidaten.“

„Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Dritter!“, sagte Justus.

„Ich hab leider noch einiges vor mir. Und wir–“ er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und erschrak, „Wir haben nur noch gute anderthalb Stunden.“

Peter kniete sich zu Bob und nahm sich eine Handvoll der unbearbeiteten Akten. „Ich helf dir beim Sortieren. Justus kann ja schon mal die fertigen Stapel mit seinen Daten vergleichen.“

Justus platzierte seinen Laptop auf dem Schreibtisch, der in einer Ecke des Raumes am Fenster stand und begann nacheinander die Namen der ehemaligen Theatermitarbeiter einzutippen. „Das Vergleichen sollte schnell gehen. Ich muss nur die Namen abtippen. Anstatt die Daten vorher zu filtern, hab ich einfach einen Algorithmus geschrieben, der nach Übereinstimmungen in den beiden Datensätzen sucht.“, sagte er.

„ _Einfach_.“, sagte Peter und ahmte dabei Justus‘ Tonfall nach. „Hast du gehört, Bob? Er hat ‚einfach‘ mal so einen Algorithmus geschrieben, gleich nachdem er sich durchs halbe Internet gehackt hat.“

 

Nach fast einer Stunde hatten sie alle Akten durchgesehen und der Computer übernahm die restliche Arbeit. Gespannt schauten die drei auf den Bildschirm und warteten, doch vergeblich: es gab keine Übereinstimmung.

„Verdammt!“, sagte Justus wütend. „Das war unser einziger Ansatz.“

Bob lief im Raum auf und ab, während Peter sich scheinbar geschlagen gebend auf den Boden hockte und den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

„Das war’s dann wohl.“, sagte Peter. „Hoffen wir, dass wir ihn irgendwie hinhalten können, bis Cotta ausreichend Verstärkung alarmiert hat.“

„Warte mal. Was, wenn er seinen Namen geändert hat?“, fragte Bob.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Davon müssen wir wohl ausgehen.“

„Just, hast du auch Personalfotos aus den Datenbanken runterladen können?“, fragte Bob und klang plötzlich zuversichtlich.

„Ja, teilweise, aber wir haben fast vierhundert Verdächtige und nur noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Das schaffen wir nie, alle zu vergleichen.“, antwortete Justus.

„Aus Verlag und Fernsehsender haben wir vielleicht Vierhundert, aber vom Theater sind es nur rund Dreißig. Jeder von uns nimmt sich zehn Akten, du lässt die Fotos auf dem Computer durchlaufen und wir vergleichen – ganz altmodisch; mit unseren Augen.“, schlug Bob vor.

Peter und Justus sahen sich einen kurzen Moment sprachlos an, dann stand Peter auf und schnappte sich ein Drittel des Aktenstapels. „Na los. Einen Versuch ist es wert.“

Die Diashow war schon fast fertig, als Peter plötzlich aufschrak. „Halt. Stopp. Mach nochmal einen zurück!“ Er hielt das Foto aus einer seiner Akten neben den Bildschirm. „Auf dem Foto vom Theater ist er gute dreißig Jahre jünger, aber ich würde sagen, das ist unser Mann! Die Nase ist unverkennbar.“

Bob nahm das Foto in die Hand und schaute es sich aus der Nähe an. „Ich fass es nicht. Den Typen kenn ich!“

 

* * *

 

Vorm Theater fanden sich bereits die ersten Zuschauer für die abendliche Vorstellung zusammen, was die Gefahrenlage deutlich erhöhte. Justus, Peter und Bob standen einige Meter vom Haupteingang entfernt auf dem Vorplatz und versuchten, unter den Anwesenden den Verdächtigen zu erkennen, doch er war nirgends zu sehen.

„In drei Minuten ist es Punkt sieben.“, sagte Justus. „Sieht so aus als nimmt er es sehr genau.“

„Just, hast du dir eigentlich überlegt, wie wir vorgehen wollen?“, fragte Peter. „Ich meine, tun wir so als hätte er uns besiegt? Oder sagen wir ihm, dass wir seine Identität kennen? Ich hab nämlich das Gefühl, dass wir so oder so verlieren.“

„Niemals!“, sagte Bob mit einer Bestimmtheit in der Stimme, die scheinbar sowohl Justus als auch Peter überraschte. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dieser Kerl nochmal irgendjemandem auch nur ein Haar krümmt.“

„Das beruhigt mich leider nur wenig.“, sagte Peter und schaute wieder durch die neuangekommenen Menschen, die sich in kleinen Grüppchen vorm Theater versammelten. Sobald eine Gruppe vollzählig zu sein schien, betrat sie geschlossen das Gebäude und Peter konnte sich einreden, dass wieder ein paar Menschen als potentielle Opfer ausgeschlossen werden konnten. Etwas Abseits erkannte er Cotta, der Anzug und Krawatte trug, um sich somit unbemerkt unter die Theatergäste mischen zu können.

„Punkt sieben!“, sagte Justus und genau in dem Moment sah er wie sich jemand von hinten an Bob heran schlich und eine Pistole auf ihn richtete. „Und da ist er schon.“

Der Mann presste die Pistole in Bobs Rücken und schaute über dessen Schultern zu Peter und Justus. „Kein Mucks, verstanden?“

„Natürlich, Mr. Mitchell.“, sagte Bob, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Oder ist Ihnen Steve Johnson aus Brooklyn lieber?“ Er spürte, wie der Druck der Waffe sich plötzlich von seinem Rücken löste. Offenbar hatte Mitchell nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie tatsächlich seine Identität herausfinden würden. Bob nutzte dessen Verwirrung, um sich umzudrehen, und ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Sie sind der Studiogast, der bei _Kensington Tonight_ unsere Visitenkarte dabei hatte.“, sagte Bob. „Damit wollten Sie wohl auf Nummer Sicher gehen, dass Rachel sich wegen der Briefe auch wirklich an mich wendet.“

„Ihr seid doch schlauer als ich dachte.“, antwortete Mitchell.

„Also lassen Sie uns gehen und stellen sich der Polizei?“, sagte Justus. „Wir haben ihren ‚Test‘ doch bestanden.“

Mitchell lachte hämisch und schüttelte dabei mit dem Kopf. „Nein, du Dummerchen. Leider funktioniert das so nicht. Ich lass mich doch nicht von drei Amateurdetektiven hinter Gitter bringen.“

„Geben Sie auf, Mitchell. Wir wissen, wer Sie sind.“, sagte Peter. „Was wollen Sie tun? Uns in aller Öffentlichkeit erschießen?“

„Wenn’s sein muss!“ Mitchell hob seine Pistole und schoss nur um einige Zentimeter an Peters Gesicht vorbei, der sofort kreidebleich wurde und weiche Knie bekam, sodass er sich an Justus abstützen musste. Glücklicherweise wurde niemand hinter ihm verletzt, doch Leute liefen nun panisch schreiend durcheinander und innerhalb weniger Sekunden, war der Vorplatz des Theaters so gut wie menschenleer. Nur Cotta und seine beiden zivilen Polizistenfreunde, die das Geschehen bis dahin aus der Ferne beobachtet hatten, waren herbei geeilt und zogen ihre Waffen. Als Mitchell das sah, veränderte sich sein Blick in blanke Wut. Er packte Bob von hinten und hielt ihm die Pistole an den Kopf.

„Machen Sie keine Dummheiten, Mr. Mitchell.“, versuchte Bob ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Waffe runter!“, rief Cotta, doch Mitchell zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt.

„Ihr geht jetzt schön alle ans andere Ende des Platzes und lasst eure Waffen hier liegen, sonst seht ihr euren Freund zum letzten Mal!“, sagte Mitchell lautstark und presste das Metall des Pistolenlaufes noch fester gegen Bobs Schläfe. Justus und Peter sowie Cotta und die beiden Polizisten taten, was Mitchell verlangte und entfernten sich langsam rückwärts. Sie ließen Bob dabei nie aus den Augen.

„Mr. Mitchell, bitte! Sie sind umstellt, Verstärkung ist auf dem Weg. Sie kommen hier nie lebend raus, wenn Sie mich nicht gehen lassen.“, sagte Bob und bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben, doch ihm wurde beinahe schwindelig vor Angst. „Seien Sie doch vernünftig.“

„Hältst du mich für bescheuert?“, sagte Mitchell. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich das hier nicht überleben werde, aber wenigsten kann ich’s zu Ende bringen. So viele Jahre hab ich darauf gewartet. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal die Gelegenheit bekommen würde. Und dann läufst du mir plötzlich direkt vor die Nase und meine Kollegin erzählt mir, sie kennt dich noch aus Rocky Beach, wo sie einige Zeit gelebt hat; meint, du wärst mal Detektiv gewesen; seist abgehauen, nachdem eine Klientin ums Leben kam. Da hab ich eins und eins zusammen gezählt, paar Nachforschungen angestellt. Bin eben auch ganz gut in Recherchen und Archiv.“

„Ja, das… das haben Sie eindeutig bewiesen, aber was haben Sie nun davon, wenn Sie mich erschießen?“

„Dann würde sich wenigstens endlich jemand an mich erinnern. Deine Freunde da drüben. Die würden mich nie mehr vergessen. Nicht so wie Catherine mich vergessen hat.“, sagte Mitchell verzweifelt. „Jahrelang hab ich sie unterstützt, sie angebetet. Und gedankt hat sie’s mir wie? Indem sie mir drei wichtigtuerische Lausbengel auf den Hals hetzt, die gerne Sherlock Holmes spielen.“

Bob konnte Mitchells unangenehm warmen, feuchten Atem in seinem Nacken spüren und ihn überrollte das gleiche Gefühl wie in dem Moment als er in die Garderobe gerannt kam, um Catherine Douglas tot und Justus fast verblutet zu finden. Er wollte nichts als fliehen, doch wusste er, dass das nicht ging. Er konnte nicht wieder wegrennen.

Plötzlich fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen ein Polizeiwagen vor und vier Polizisten stiegen aus. Diesen kurzen Schreckmoment nutze Bob, um Mitchell den Ellenbogen in den Bauch zu rammen. Mitchell krümmte sich vor Schmerz und ließ dabei die Waffe fallen. Wie auf Autopilot reagierte Bob, hob die Pistole auf und richtete sie nun auf Mitchell, während er einige Schritte rückwärts stolperte.

„Das Spiel ist aus!“, sagte Bob. „Na los, Hände hoch!“

Als Mitchell sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, machte er noch einen kläglichen Fluchtversuch, doch ein Polizist schnitt ihm den Weg ab, riss ihn zu Boden und legte ihm Handschellen an. Justus und Peter waren zu Bob gerannt, der immer noch die Waffe auf Mitchell richtete.

„Bob, es ist okay. Du kannst die Pistole runternehmen.“, sagte Justus.

Erst jetzt realisierte Bob, was er gerade getan hatte und wie unsagbar riskant seine Aktion gewesen war. „Ja. Natürlich. Hier.“ Mit zitternden Händen gab er die Pistole an Justus, der sie sofort an Cotta weiter gab.

„Alle Achtung, Bob!“, sagte Cotta. „Das war zwar ziemlich dumm von dir, aber wenigstens erfolgreich.“

„Schön sie mal wieder zusehen, Inspektor Cotta.“, sagte Bob.

Cotta verzog eine Augenbraue. „Nimm das nicht persönlich, Bob, aber als ‚schön‘ würde ich es nicht bezeichnen, was sich hier gerade abgespielt hat.“

„Tut uns Leid, dass wir Sie da mitreingezogen haben.“, sagte Justus schließlich.

„Schon gut. Versprecht mir einfach, dass ihr in Zukunft jemand anderes mit euren Fällen nervt.“, sagte Cotta.

„In Zukunft?“, fragte Bob.

„Bleibst du etwa nicht hier?“, fragte Cotta. Peter und Justus schauten Bob an und warteten gespannt auf seine Antwort.

 

* * *

 

 

Eine Woche später saßen Peter und Bob in einem Eis-Café am Strand und schauten auf die Wellen, auf der sich einige Surfer austobten.

„Wo bleibt Justus denn?“, fragte Bob mit Blick auf seine Uhr. „Er legt doch sonst immer so viel Wert auf Pünktlichkeit.“

„Keine Ahnung. Er meinte vorhin nur, er müsse noch dringend was erledigen und wir sollen schon mal ohne ihn anfangen.“, sagte Peter und nahm einen großen Löffel von seinem Spaghetti-Eis. „Und ich hab auch nix dagegen, mir noch ein Eis zu bestellen, wenn er endlich da ist.“

„Ich hab mich früher schon immer gefragt, wo du das eigentlich alles hin isst.“, sagte Bob und rührte in seinem langsam schmelzenden Schoko-Nuss-Becher.

„Sport und gute Gene.“

Bob grinste ihn an. „Vor allem gute Gene.“

„Bob Andrews, flirtest du etwa mit mir?“, fragte Peter nur halb ernst gemeint und klaute sich einen Löffel voll aus Bobs Becher. „Bevor das alles zu einer traurigen Schokosuppe zerfließt, bediene ich mich mal.“

Bob schob den Becher einige Zentimeter in Peters Richtung. „Mach nur. Irgendwie ist mir nicht so sehr nach Eis.“

„Was ist los? Dafür, dass wir diesen Fall endlich aufgeklärt und den Mörder geschnappt haben, war deine Laune in den letzten Tag schon reichlich bescheiden.“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf das Meer. „Ich glaube, ich bin einfach traurig, dass ich morgen zurück nach New York fliege.“

„Dann bleib halt hier.“, sagte Peter. „Wär ich sowieso dafür.“

In dem Moment polterte Justus an den Tisch und setzte sich zwischen die beiden mit dem Rücken zum Strand. „Hallo, die Herrschaften. Verzeiht meine Verspätung.“

„Hi. Was war denn so wichtig, dass du dafür dein geliebtes Zitroneneis warten lässt?“, fragte Peter.

„Ich musste noch zum Copy Shop.“, antwortete Justus und winkte der Kellnerin zu.

„Wie immer?“, rief die vom anderen Ende der Terrasse.

Justus nickte lächelnd und kramte dann in seiner Tasche. Daraus holte er einen Stapel frisch gedruckter Visitenkarten. „Bitte sehr. Ein Teil für Peter, ein Teil für Bob und den Rest nehme ich.“

„Just.“, sagte Bob und seufzte. „Mann, ihr macht mir meine Abreise echt nicht leichter.“

„Gut. Dann läuft ja alles nach Plan.“, sagte Justus.

Die Kellnerin brachte Justus sein Zitroneneis und dazu ein Glas Cola. Justus bedankte sich und drehte sich dann wieder zu Bob, der die Visitenkarten vor sich anschaute, ohne sie in die Hand zu nehmen. „Komm schon, denk wenigstens drüber nach.“, sagte Justus.

Bob atmete tief ein und schaute Justus und Peter ernst an. „Ach, was soll’s?“ Er nahm die Visitenkarten und steckte sie in seine Jackentasche. „Ihr gebt ja eh keine Ruhe.“

Peter ließ seinen Eislöffel in die Schale sinken und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Heißt das… du bleibst?“

„Keine ruhige Minute ohne verrückte Klienten? Mein Leben riskieren auf der Suche nach entflogenen Wellensittichen und gestohlenen Gartenzwergen? Mysteriöse Rätsel, die kein Mensch außer Justus versteht?“, Bob schielte Peter und Justus einige Sekunden über den Rand seiner Brille an, bevor ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erschien. „Wie könnte ich da nur widerstehen?!“


End file.
